


金弓银鸟，妓院里的君王 The Bow is Gold, The Bird is Silver, And There is a King From Brothel

by Leaver_Ye



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 信仰并非因神而存在，信仰因人而存在。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 片段灭文+胡乱设定，亚瑟和龙妈一样是狭海对面的王，整个不列颠传说/信仰全搬进厄斯索斯大陆，该有的全都有，不该有的比尔【什么】是前·无面者，冰火相关角色年龄/设定/剧情全跟书走【我对剧已经失忆了！】，脸就大家随意了，但请跟年龄合理前推，谢谢合作x
> 
> 　　可能无关的设定：比尔的名字【可能】是假的，但脸是真的，他就是长得和小指头一毛一样。
> 
> 　　非常努力地提醒：第一本权力的游戏开始时小指头真的只有三十不到！！！plz trust me

　I.  
  
　　比尔记得他第一次看到培提尔·贝里席，同一张脸，截然不同的气质。  
  
　　他比自己看上去要年轻得很多，穿着棕灰带黑花的长袍骑在一匹枣红色的小母马上，他骑得很快，翠绿的丝袍随着他的起伏翻出来，比尔揉了揉眼睛，他看见培提尔的喉头有一抹银，它紧紧地束着他的外披——比尔后来才知道那是只仿声鸟。  
  
　　他的身上总戴着一枚，书架的有一格里有另外两枚大一些的，和一些指环宝石摆在一起。一枚显然是为他的披风准备的，他知道那件紫红色的丝质披风，软而轻，快拖到地上去了，还有一枚是备用的。他用不到那么多，比尔想，小指头从来不和谁正面冲突，他是用脑子做事的人，这玩意丢不了，比尔轻轻拈起那枚新一点儿的，和另一只红宝石戒指一块儿藏在手心，就算丢了，他也有足够的银币足以融了再铸一个。  
  
　　“你从狭海对面跑来君临，就是为了当小偷的吗？”  
  
　　“啊，”比尔轻盈地从书桌后走下来，用食指勾住戒圈，让仿声鸟的胸针滑进袖子里，他越过培提尔带来的两个妓女执起他的手，她们好香啊，鸡蛋花和脂粉味混杂在一起，“不过是个宝石戒指而已，我当着你的面拿的，算不得偷。”他把那枚戒指套在了培提尔的中指上，有点儿紧，他抽出来，换在无名指上。  
  
　　培提尔拨弄了一下那个戒指，让那颗红宝石老老实实地冲着前面，眼神里什么也看不出来，他语气柔软地遣开姑娘们，她们很快就从帘子后消失了，鸡蛋花的甜味还留在空气里，或者是留在了培提尔身上，他也很香。  
  
　　“你的王遣你来这儿逛逛，我不确定妓院也是他的要求之一。”他捻起一颗葡萄塞进自己的嘴里，烛火在他的绿眼睛里燃烧，和那颗红宝石一起灼灼放光。  
  
　　“亚瑟没命令我做任何事情，”他耸耸肩，亚瑟有想要知道的东西，他会直接朝着答案走过去，然后指不定死在这条直线上，但比尔不是那样的人，“一个亚瑟王赐予的爵士头衔并不代表我所有的行为都和他相关。”培提尔也许是条弯路，但更可能是条捷径。  
  
　　“就像你被叫做‘老泥鳅’也并不代表你所有的话都是假的，”培提尔没管他在说什么，语气平淡得好像不是在讽刺，他的眼神在比尔的皮护手和背上的长弓之间滑来滑去，“你满意你看到的吗？对于君临，你会说什么呢？”  
  
　　“你是他的敌人。”比尔说。  
  
　　“我们的确是他的敌人，他应当庆幸我们对狭海对面毫无兴趣，”他吮吸着被葡萄皮染成深色的指尖，“你冒着风暴前来这里若只收集到这样的情报可远远不够，但谁叫变色龙不习惯信任那些小小鸟，更习惯自己亲自东奔西跑。”比尔盯着他那张和自己肖似的脸，他露出一个温和又无害的笑容，突然显得有些天真，比尔不奇怪他知道自己的过去，随便哪个有点学识的家伙在看到和自己容貌无二的人都会朝千面之神那儿联系过去，但如果是知道自己在做什么可就大大不同了。  
  
　　“瞧，我说中了。”他在试探我，比尔松了一口气，他的聪明远超一只只会学舌的小鸟，但心还是悬着，他好奇这种对危险的本能恐惧来自何处。  
  
　　“‘我们’？哦，你和你的国王，但你怎会把自己同他们划在同一边？”比尔笑着说，“你是所有人的敌人。”  
  
　　“哦，是吗，所以你会杀了我吗？”培提尔兴趣缺缺地问。  
  
　　“我们不想介入，我们只是观众。”  
  
　　“‘我们’？你和你的国王吗，你倒是把自己和他划在同一边，但不稀奇，”他用两根手指挑起比尔的下巴，学着他一模一样的语气，眼里盛满火光都未能蒸干的兴味盎然，这不是个好兆头，“你是他的‘友人’。”他用另一只手喂了比尔西梅，比尔没拒绝。  
  
　　“你想要和我成为友人吗？”  
  
　　我的价格比你想得要高很多，花钱买下年轻的自己毫无意义，况且……我猜你的国王能在这时干的比你好，他曲解完比尔的意思后咯咯笑起来，比尔不知道他知道多少，他用手掌扼住培提尔纤细的脖子，而对方顺势倒下去，他们一起摔在枕头堆叠的软榻上。他撑起上半身，被弓弦擦出的硬茧子仍牢牢地抵在男人搏动的血管处，而对方仍在笑，“你要买的，可是被你称作公敌的‘友谊’。”  
  
　　“你对我的误解显然很深，贝里席大人，”比尔戏谑地用上了敬称，“第一是我有钱，第二是我的国王在很多事上也许都能胜过我，但这时却未必能比我干得好。”  
  
　　“你一定要向千面之神祈祷，让他永远没有机会在我面前证明你是错的。”  
  
　　他真刻薄，压根不像年轻的我，比尔在尝到葡萄酸甜下掩藏的薄荷味时这样想到。


	2. Chapter 2

　　II.   
  
　　培提尔是个极其出色的妓院老板，顶尖的那种，这点和亚瑟不同，他精于交易之道，就连他自己也是精打细算里的一部分——这意味着你妄图触碰他紧绷的长袍遮住的每一寸肌肤都是要花钱的，甚至比你想要从他嘴里撬出情报还贵。在比尔企图为他“商品化”他自己感到脸红时，他倒显得相当坦然，没觉得这有什么可耻，“我们还不是‘友人’，比尔，”他引用他的话，“我觉得我如果要不上钱更有损我的声誉。”  
  
　　“你还有半点荣誉可言吗？”  
  
　　“也许还有半点。”他笑起来，不怀好意的那种。  
  
　　比尔于是选择不再碰他，而是向桌上的食物和酒水发起进攻，那是不要钱的，他观察过，“你会为这个后悔的。”  
  
　　培提尔耸耸肩，“我不会。”他很坦然，而这就证明有阴谋。  
  
　　“为什么？这儿人来人往，你此时看不到损失，但日积月累，谁又知道呢？”比尔替他抱了会儿不平。  
  
　　“嗯，你说得很有道理，”他从书堆后抬起头，用鹅毛笔搔了搔下巴，“除了它一点儿也不对的之外……”比尔露出一个困惑的表情想要马上反驳，但培提尔比他还快一步堵回了他的惊愕，“你的国王想必和他的武艺一般光明磊落，但我不是，这儿的饮食显然不是惠民政策，我愿意花钱，是因为我能赚回来。”他意味深长地看了比尔一眼，比尔懂了，他放下酒杯，感到头痛。  
  
　　“你下药了。”  
  
　　“我可没那么说。”他耸耸肩。  
  
　　比尔觉得自己可以尝试着把整件事串联起来，比如说为什么自己和他没见几次就滚上了床，而通常没人会对着镜子发情，“而你显然也和你的武艺一样。”他取下两个戒指扔在桌上，培提尔循着响动望向他，显得茫然又无辜，“然而我对你说的这玩意十五岁之后就未曾接触了，而我希望你的情报足以让你知道缘由，这样你就明白你这么说可真叫我难堪，威廉姆爵士。”  
  
　　“所以我才会这么说。”他的确同他那所谓“不存在的”武艺一样虚伪，比尔想。  
  
　　培提尔在说谎，让比尔觉得可怕的是这从他的眼神里瞧不出一丝端倪，他看见过他把玩那支瓦雷利亚钢的匕首，就像是把玩少女的发辫那般轻而易举，这远不是一句“我的刀”就能随便带过的，只可惜当时在场的两位都放过了这个细节，比尔只能叹息他们对打打杀杀的刀兵之事所知太少。  
  
　　或许唯一值得庆幸的是培提尔对窗外的那双眼睛还一无所知。  
  
　　比尔让手掌贴上培提尔瘦削的肩，他侧过头来，用鹅毛笔轻轻地压住了比尔的手背“请别伤害我。”  
  
　　“为什么你这么说？”  
  
　　“这不是很明显吗，你摘了戒指。”他漫不经心地用指尖摩挲着账簿的边缘。  
  
　　“你太聪明了，这反而让游戏变得很无趣，又或者说你想得太多，而我只是想做些别的事情。”  
  
　　“这话很教人伤心，我一直致力于做个有趣的人”培提尔把凳子往后退了一点儿，留出余地供他站起来，“再说了，我们并不用‘那种方式’做别的事不是吗？”  
  
　　这就有关另一个让比尔懊恼的决定了，你在小指头这儿花钱是为了买一段漂亮幻想这一点自然没错，但其中不应该包括你在下面的那部分——这让他又相信了一点儿培提尔的“下药论”。  
  
　　“也许我认为我们今天可以试试。”比尔坚持着不肯承认他猜对了。  
  
　　“好吧，”培提尔带着点儿嘲讽地笑了，比尔知道他没那么在乎，他站起身，用翠色丝袍下温热的躯体紧紧的贴着比尔，“但是我还得告诉你一个小秘密，比尔，无论你做过什么，或者现在想要做什么，都和我这儿的饮食无关……因为你瞧瞧，这间房只属于我，我何必备下那些东西影响自己，也影响我的姑娘小伙儿们的生意呢？”他的指尖划过比尔的下腹，眼神里满是戏谑，比尔一时语塞，退开了一点，他瞥见架子上的银色仿声鸟多了只同伴，他预料到是自己偷的了吗，又或者根本没多想呢。  
  
　　“所以你想要做还是怎样，我没那么好心，而好机会可从来不等人啊——”培提尔对他戏耍了比尔这点显然颇为得意，他的眼里团着暧昧的愉悦，比尔推挤着他的胸膛把他按在那堆账簿上，让自己的大腿卡进他的膝盖之间，“嘿，不是在这儿！”培提尔装模作样地挣扎了一下，但很快就在他掌心里硬了起来，他湿乎乎地喘气声，夹杂着点恰到好处的低吟，比尔仔仔细细地瞧着他，仿佛是在认真考据那究竟是真是假，直到比尔在自己手心里觉察到点湿意、培提尔的眼尾也染上潮红后，他突然就放了手。  
  
　　“你这算怎么回事？！”培提尔抬起了头，显然是费了老大劲才忍住没有破口大骂，比尔把手扶在他后腰上随便地擦了擦。  
  
　　“这是我的报答，小老板，这下我们扯平了。”


	3. Chapter 3

　　III.   
  
　　“你通常都没什么娱乐活动吗？”比尔问，找到他在君临的住处没那么难，但从培提尔的表情上看，他更喜欢他们在妓院里相见，他的嘴弯着讨巧的弧度，但笑意未达眼底，他看起来绝不惊讶，也称不上高兴。  
  
　　“我时时在娱乐，只可惜有些人看不见游戏究竟在哪儿。”他摊开手，一副很无辜的样子。  
  
　　比尔叹了口气，他弄不懂对方想要什么，这是最令人烦恼的，而对要如何解决这个谜题，他一丁点儿头绪也没有，“真的那么有趣吗？”  
  
　　“那你呢？比尔，”培提尔用一只手撑着头，“你拥戴了个妓院里的王，这一定很有趣。”他那双灰绿色的眼睛里闪着光，兴味盎然。  
  
　　比尔撇了撇嘴，对这个问题不想多言，他不想要把亚瑟·潘德拉贡和培提尔·贝里席放在一起作比较，他们那点儿有限的相似让不同显得更加刺眼了，他想着狭海上的风暴和雨水，它们浇熄了他的躁郁，让他渐渐冷静下来，“你不相信真血、传说或者神灵，你讨厌它们。”  
  
　　“我还不相信你呢，比尔，”裹在深红色天鹅绒外套里的培提尔颇为不赞同的撇了撇嘴，语气里却带上了荒唐的快乐，“但你后半句说的却不对，我虽然不信，却不代表我讨厌它们，我十分喜欢生来得了个好姓氏，后来又赢了更多可爱预言的蠢蛋们。”  
  
　　比尔叹了一口气，他对培提尔说这话是只为了开玩笑表示怀疑，但他仍看不出一点儿端倪。  
  
　　“你尝尝这个，”培提尔邀他吃洒满肉桂粉的烤苹果和片好的烤猪排，他把糖苹果和猪排叉在一块儿放进嘴里，姿势看起来优雅有教养，他一边咀嚼着嘴里的食物一边端详着比尔，直到咽下去以后才开口，“换张脸，比尔，你这张脸让我很没食欲。”  
  
　　“你照镜子的时候也没食欲吗，更何况我还顶着这张脸同你‘办事’呢？”比尔吃吃地笑，他没错过培提尔的白眼。  
  
　　“我吃饭的时候不照镜子，‘办事’的时候也不吃东西，更何况，比尔，你顶着这张脸和我吃饭的时候又不付钱。”  
  
　　“所以，总是和金子有关是吗？”  
  
　　“所有的事情都和金子有关。”他瞧着比尔的眼神仿佛是看着个笨蛋。  
  
　　行吧，比尔深吸了一口气，打算陪他玩下去，“你知道我的同行们的规矩。”  
  
　　“我不缺钱，还是说你特别贵？”培提尔盯着比尔，像是盯着雀鸟的蝰蛇，比尔觉得好笑，他用长弓射下过好些小小鸟，但没有一只假装自己是毒蛇。他不确定培提尔是否真的了解他这张脸，或者只把他当个可以随便抛弃的身份。  
  
　　他们对视了一会儿，培提尔先转开了视线，“真抱歉，我没法为你杀了我自己。”他学着培提尔的样子把两个不太搭界的东西一道塞进嘴里，竟然怪异的好吃。  
  
　　“当然，你还有你的王，”培提尔不露痕迹地转开话题，脸上堆起虚伪又甜蜜的假笑，“你想要见识一下，真正的王座吗？”　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　IV.

　　他没有拒绝。

　　他还默许了培提尔解开他束身的皮甲，为他披上自己的长袍——深蓝色，带着银藤蔓花纹和松鼠皮的滚边。他坐在榻上为站在身前的比尔把束带狠狠地往里系紧，他没为做这样的杂事露出任何一点不耐，至少在脸上，“吸口气，我亲爱的神箭手，”他语带讽刺，眉眼弯弯，“我曾以为你们能改变的不只是脸。”

　　但这就是我，比尔想要这么说，但他只是乖乖地闭上了嘴保持着沉默，培提尔狐疑地看了他一眼，不知在想什么，他站起身，为比尔扣上颈根的盘扣。

　　“怎么了，你被糖苹果黏上了嗓子不成？”

　　“你是个怪人。”比尔说。

　　“这世道当个普通人可得不来奖赏，威廉姆爵士，风雨欲来哇。”培提尔的掌心从他的发际一直下移到长袍上细小的褶皱，他比培提尔壮实一些，那紧窄的腰线收得他肋下一阵难受，培提尔的手移到那儿，用力往下拽了拽，又随意地揉了一把他被困在锦袍下的腰。

　　不是我找到你的，比尔腹诽，是你自己出现在我眼前的，“你想要什么做奖赏？”

　　培提尔歪了歪头，“你说呢？”

　　比尔不知道，他也不相信有人知道，指不定培提尔自己也不知道。他看着培提尔，对方在腰间配上镶着宝石的匕首，似乎注意到了他的目光，“不是什么坏东西，”他把匕首用大拇指抵出寸许，寒光一闪，同他外套上的仿声鸟遥相辉映，“好看的小玩意儿罢了，走吧，我带你看看王座厅。”他垂下眼帘，像一只温顺的鸽子。

　　培提尔的话让他觉出隐秘的快乐，或许是珍奇的东西总让人开心，比如他知道而培提尔不知道的事情，他不知道他已经见识过了那丑陋的东西，他们有圆桌，没有王座。

　　他们一道穿过中庭，他走得不快，仿佛在等着什么发生一样，比尔不解，“你经常带人去看那王座吗？”

　　“我看起来很想掉脑袋吗，”他轻笑，仿佛听见了什么好玩的事情，“比尔，这是铁王座，铁王座，这是比尔，你以为我平日里都这样？别傻了，但最近比武大会，没人顾得上王座厅。”

　　比尔不信他那一套，如果真要说他从和培提尔的交往里学到了什么，那就是他从不做什么没有预谋的事情，他早做好了计划，只不过比尔不清楚他的目的。

　　他们穿过花园，比尔隔着老远就望见了一抹人影，他以为培提尔会带着他躲开，但并没有，秋日凋零的花朵失去了掩盖那人身上香粉气味的能力，他嗅到腻人的玫瑰，“瓦里斯大人。”

　　“贝里席大人，”他们对着彼此几近谦恭地打着招呼，比尔当然知道对面是谁，这让他觉得糟糕，“您这是要去做什么？”


	5. Chapter 5

　　V.

　　“我得知了个恼人的秘密，正准备在这儿散散心呢，”他的手指搭在腰间的匕首上，懒散得犹如休憩，“瓦里斯大人，见见这位比尔。”培提尔慢吞吞地说，比尔觉得恼火，他现在知道了缘由，夜色的掩护下他上前半步，踩上培提尔的靴尖，用力地跺了一脚。

　　瓦里斯诧异地看了比尔一眼，但那诧异没持续多久就融进了假笑里，“我可没听说您父母有另外的孩子。”

　　“谁知道呢，”培提尔扬了扬眉毛，“瞧瞧他那张脸，我想赖账都有些困难，至于他是不是个贝里席嘛……说说，比尔，你晓得你生在哪儿吗？好歹让我给你冠个姓氏。”

　　比尔咬咬牙，“狭海对面。”

　　“唉呀，那就真是麻烦，那儿的规矩我也说不清，你说不定真是个贝里席，”培提尔不失调侃地说，他的眼神落在瓦里斯身上，“瓦里斯大人，你日后可要明鉴哇，别以为什么都是我的过错，你说是吧？”

　　比尔没再仔细听他们在说什么，他只知道他们很快就告别了，培提尔十指交错放在腹上，饶有兴致地目送着那团玫瑰味的云飘走，“你真是个恶毒的人，你知道吗？”比尔把脚收了回来，培提尔原地跺了几下，没显得生气。

　　“我是，”他爽快地承认，那个笑容让比尔想伸手扯下，即使挂在相似的脸上也教人愤怒，“但多么可惜是不是，恶毒的人总和他人有着相似之处，我不是唯一，或许人性本恶？”

　　比尔的指尖划过他腰间的匕首，“我能杀了你。”

　　“任何时候，”培提尔微笑起来，“任何时候你都能杀了我，神箭手比尔，你还没有动手，我有什么好害怕的？你如果动手了，我也来不及害怕，我在出门前就告诉你了，我不喜欢你的那张脸，我说的是真话，可你不相信我，这点很聪明，也很愚蠢。”


	6. Chapter 6

　　VI.

　　王座厅里的蜡烛静静地燃烧着，鲜艳的挂毯和染色琉璃窗蒙上了一层堪称温柔的光晕，像是厚厚的枫糖，铁王座就静静地立在离他们最遥远的地方，散发着与昏黄的柔美截然不同的、血与锈的味道。

　　“去为你的王瞧瞧它吧，比尔。”培提尔推了他一把，他踉跄地跌进大厅正中，回音包裹着他，像是无数句诘问。

　　比尔注视着它，它同前些日子他看见的没什么不同，纠结狰狞的钢剑被熔铸在一起，像是被龙火吞噬的千万死魂灵，培提尔悄悄地走到他的身边，绷紧下巴盯着那团虬结的阴影，他深绿色的虹膜上只映出橙黄的灯火，除此之外，一无所有，“没有一千把刀，是不是？”

　　“没有，我数过，”培提尔点了点头，“传说罢了，或者我猜在征服者伊耿心里是有的，但你知道，坐得太高，虽能看得更远，但会看的更少。”

　　“怎么会？”比尔走近它，它散发着阴冷诱惑的味道，像是条美人蛇。

　　“你看到的世界大了，你看到的细节就少了，总是细节杀死我们，不是大好河山。”培提尔懒洋洋的声音从他背后传过来，他看上去对王座兴趣缺缺，又或者是太过于熟悉。

　　比尔回过头，他正盯着王座前的台阶发呆，面容在昏暗中因模糊而显得过分年轻，“你在铁王座上，能看到什么？”

　　培提尔扬了扬眉，他的脸上浮现了一个轻佻的笑，“你想要问我，我有没有在那上面看到过自己的影子，是不是？”

　　“那将是非常美丽的图景，不是吗？”比尔尽力让自己听上去轻描淡写，而不是带着窥伺或扭曲的好奇，“培提尔，你对未来的构想是什么样的，那里面又有什么？”

　　培提尔笑了。

　　他走过比尔的身边，一直到让自己的影子能完整地印在铁王座的椅背上为止，他转过身，冲着比尔摊开了手，灯火包围下他像是无冕的王，背光让他猩红色的外套显出沉重的黑色，只有那只银鸟闪闪发亮，“你会知道的，比尔，你会看到的，如果你让自己登顶，你迟早会掉下来的。”

　　“如果你想要制造一个属于‘你的王’，为什么不可以是亚瑟？”比尔听见自己问了个蠢问题，蠢，但他没为此后悔。

　　培提尔直勾勾地看着他好一会儿没说话，比尔怀疑这是否暗示着他应该吻他一下来打破沉默，亚瑟是这样，或许培提尔也一样，“你太聪明了，比尔，我没法想象和你共事，我会害怕，”他看起来几乎是真诚的，但比尔已经学会了不要相信他的真诚，“你替你的王加冕，从某种意义上来说，我们没有什么不同，你不会让我改变他。”

　　“我以为我们在讨论亚瑟。”比尔冲着他大声说，培提尔伸出一根食指压在他的嘴唇上，“嘘——”他拉着比尔从偏门走出王座厅，“你想要我服侍你的王，那我只能杀了你啦，比尔。”

　　比尔没接话，他回头望了一眼，他总觉得培提尔的影子好像还留在王座上，那影像在他脑中，挥之不去。


	7. Chapter 7

　　VII.

　　他们在花园里亲吻彼此，培提尔的嘴唇和像他所营造出来的形象一样温暖，虚假而美好。他们安静地喘息，在栎树下躲避坠落如雨的星光，培提尔的手指在他的胸前收紧，然后又放下。

　　这个深秋的夜没有月亮，中庭的路在天幕微弱的光下显得扑朔迷离。

　　“你喜欢这个，”培提尔轻声说，他整理好衣襟，又摸着黑替比尔抚平衣服上并不存在的褶皱，“你喜欢危险的事情。”

　　“你不一样？”比尔问他。

　　“我是个实际的人，我们不一样，”他将比尔从树下拽出来，整个夜幕的星光都在他灰绿色的眼里闪闪发亮，比尔不知道他能看见怎样的景象，“当你第一次凝视着铁王座，你看到了什么？”

　　“什么也没有，它并不是我未来的一部分。”比尔笑了笑，他不确定自己明白培提尔想要问什么，他无心嬉笑，生怕在一个吻之后就掉进下一个陷阱。狭海的那一边世界不是这样的复杂，比尔觉察出那样的生活锈蚀了他的脑子，于是他来到维斯特洛，他来到君临，来看看政客如何在伪善和狡猾中生存，来看看是否所有的人都沉迷于权力的游戏里。

　　他总还想着他的王。

　　“那么亚瑟呢？(What about Arthur?)”比尔不大喜欢培提尔叫亚瑟名字的语气，他似乎是在尽可能显得平静，但却掩饰不住轻慢，比尔不相信他没能力掩饰那点儿无礼，他是故意为之。

　　“这和他有什么关系？(What about him?)”

　　培提尔慢下脚步，一副更疑惑不解的样子，“你没幻想过你的王，登上那王座？”

　　“我们只是观察，培提尔，我们并不参与你们的争斗。”比尔坚持。

　　“好吧，”培提尔不置可否，“你看得太仔细啦，如果不是带着目的，怎会知道风雨欲来呢？”

　　“你想要我们参与其中。”比尔突然明白了。

　　培提尔转过头去，他在黑暗之中引路，他熟悉这儿，靴尖踏上石板的脆响代表着正确，踩进草丛的闷响则代表着错误，但他此时似乎不在意带着比尔一路犯错，他们深入花丛，抄了一条近路，“你的王想证明属于他的预言，他就应当见见这游戏，”比尔看着他的发丛，那儿也有星星，“而不是只让你去战斗。”

　　“他同我一起在战斗，只是不在同一个地方。”

　　培提尔背着手，旋身回头望着他，他的红丝绒袍子比比尔身上那件更轻，划开一个好看的弧度，“你没有和他一块战斗，比尔，你是为了他而战，特别是你们还不在同一个地方。”

　　“他是我的王，但我们是平等的。”

　　培提尔笑了，他凑上去亲昵地贴了一下比尔的脸，“从来没有什么平等，现在，过去，甚至未来，永远都不会有。”　


	8. Chapter 8

　　VIII.

　　国王死了，他们的国王。

　　这听上去是一个值得举国同悲的事儿，但并非如此，平民的日子该悲惨的依然悲惨，贵族们依然办宴会，只不过不再穿着那么鲜艳的裙服，而小指头呢，他依然是小指头，像是任何一个妓院老板或者财政大臣那样，旋身于客人或者御前会议之间，像是秋日残阳里最后一只活泼的蝴蝶。

　　比尔换了很多张脸，在暗中窥伺着他，培提尔明媚得太生动，又展现着和外表相符的孱弱，那些善意和谎言显然掩饰了许多阴谋。比尔扮过他的侍酒，听他轻慢地在酒桌上炫耀，开着漫不经心的玩笑，频频举杯，自己却喝得很少，他在近处看着培提尔，他的笑意浓的像香料甜酒，但总不及眼底。

　　比尔实在无聊时还装成过瓦里斯的一只小小鸟，依然是去盯着小指头，他规矩得可疑，他同好几位大人交谈过，但比尔没依实回答瓦里斯，他不大明白自己为什么会帮培提尔的忙，或者说不帮那少有的了解他的人的忙。

　　他在红堡里晃荡的日子里听了不少和培提尔相关的言论，没多少人把他放在眼里，即便是他们中极少的那部分了解了他的自私，也没把他当威胁。比尔不喜欢他们谈论起那个青年时轻蔑的语气，但他依然替他们感到糟糕。比尔怪异地想起王座厅暖光包围里的培提尔，像只有着美丽皮毛的红色狐狸。比尔想起他说只有细节才会害死我们，他满含歉意的微笑也历历在目，他在血光和尖叫里依然冷静得令人害怕，是他用他们那位老实人首相的匕首，轻柔地划开了血雨腥风的帷幕。

　　“你真可怕，”培提尔在第一次见到他换上另一张脸时如是说，全然忘了方才是自己催促比尔这样做。

　　比尔蛮横地把他扯进自己怀里，他只象征性的挣扎了两下，灰绿的瞳仁定定地瞧着比尔，或者说是劳瑞，“我嗅到薰衣草香粉的味道，你不是花了不必要的钱，就是去见了不必要的人。”他轻飘飘地抛出一句话，劳瑞砸了咂嘴，他确保自己脸上的不屑丝毫未变。

　　“你也挺可怕的。”劳瑞挑了挑眉毛，他用足够弄痛培提尔的力道掐住他带着胡茬的下巴，轻描淡写地吻过他的嘴，而培提尔呢，培提尔对着一张陌生的脸的凑近也毫无动容，甚至还回应了他一个半真半假的舔舐，他端详着劳瑞，仿佛想透过那张脸看到比尔。某种意义上来说，培提尔和他没有什么区别，他们都准备着好几副面孔，说不上是谁更高明。

　　我会认出你的。劳瑞读着他的唇，他看上去天真得甚至算得上甜美了，但劳瑞不是，他只是露出一个和比尔截然不同的冷笑。但培提尔没显出一丁点在乎的样子，他只是蜷进那张羽毛床，在兽皮和蕾丝床罩的围绕下显得格外瘦小。

　　“过来吧，劳瑞，”他小声说，“今天没人还会来这儿啦，你想留下来吗？”他把浅灰色的被子拉到下巴上，吃吃地笑起来，演着无聊的独角戏却依然显得很开心，“比尔吗？比尔也不会来的。”

　　会觉得困惑的是亚瑟王身旁的威廉姆爵士，不是“来者不拒”的劳瑞，劳瑞用胳膊圈住培提尔的腰时这么想。


	9. Chapter 9

　　VIII.

　　国王死了，他们的国王。

　　这听上去是一个值得举国同悲的事儿，但并非如此，平民的日子该悲惨的依然悲惨，贵族们依然办宴会，只不过不再穿着那么鲜艳的裙服，而小指头呢，他依然是小指头，像是任何一个妓院老板或者财政大臣那样，旋身于客人或者御前会议之间，像是秋日残阳里最后一只活泼的蝴蝶。

　　比尔换了很多张脸，在暗中窥伺着他，培提尔明媚得太生动，又展现着和外表相符的孱弱，那些善意和谎言显然掩饰了许多阴谋。比尔扮过他的侍酒，听他轻慢地在酒桌上炫耀，开着漫不经心的玩笑，频频举杯，自己却喝得很少，他在近处看着培提尔，他的笑意浓的像香料甜酒，但总不及眼底。

　　比尔实在无聊时还装成过瓦里斯的一只小小鸟，依然是去盯着小指头，他规矩得可疑，他同好几位大人交谈过，但比尔没依实回答瓦里斯，他不大明白自己为什么会帮培提尔的忙，或者说不帮那少有的了解他的人的忙。

　　他在红堡里晃荡的日子里听了不少和培提尔相关的言论，没多少人把他放在眼里，即便是他们中极少的那部分了解了他的自私，也没把他当威胁。比尔不喜欢他们谈论起那个青年时轻蔑的语气，但他依然替他们感到糟糕。比尔怪异地想起王座厅暖光包围里的培提尔，像只有着美丽皮毛的红色狐狸。比尔想起他说只有细节才会害死我们，他满含歉意的微笑也历历在目，他在血光和尖叫里依然冷静得令人害怕，是他用他们那位老实人首相的匕首，轻柔地划开了血雨腥风的帷幕。

　　“你真可怕，”培提尔在第一次见到他换上另一张脸时如是说，全然忘了方才是自己催促比尔这样做。

　　比尔蛮横地把他扯进自己怀里，他只象征性的挣扎了两下，灰绿的瞳仁定定地瞧着比尔，或者说是劳瑞，“我嗅到薰衣草香粉的味道，你不是花了不必要的钱，就是去见了不必要的人。”他轻飘飘地抛出一句话，劳瑞砸了咂嘴，他确保自己脸上的不屑丝毫未变。

　　“你也挺可怕的。”劳瑞挑了挑眉毛，他用足够弄痛培提尔的力道掐住他带着胡茬的下巴，轻描淡写地吻过他的嘴，而培提尔呢，培提尔对着一张陌生的脸的凑近也毫无动容，甚至还回应了他一个半真半假的舔舐，他端详着劳瑞，仿佛想透过那张脸看到比尔。某种意义上来说，培提尔和他没有什么区别，他们都准备着好几副面孔，说不上是谁更高明。

　　我会认出你的。劳瑞读着他的唇，他看上去天真得甚至算得上甜美了，但劳瑞不是，他只是露出一个和比尔截然不同的冷笑。但培提尔没显出一丁点在乎的样子，他只是蜷进那张羽毛床，在兽皮和蕾丝床罩的围绕下显得格外瘦小。

　　“过来吧，劳瑞，”他小声说，“今天没人还会来这儿啦，你想留下来吗？”他把浅灰色的被子拉到下巴上，吃吃地笑起来，演着无聊的独角戏却依然显得很开心，“比尔吗？比尔也不会来的。”

　　会觉得困惑的是亚瑟王身旁的威廉姆爵士，不是“来者不拒”的劳瑞，劳瑞用胳膊圈住培提尔的腰时这么想。

 

　　IX.

　　他像一只灵猫一样从屋顶翻进培提尔的妓院，但踢倒了一边的蜡烛，培提尔在酿成火灾的前一秒徒手去接了那小东西，它稳稳地烧，溅出两滴蜡油滴在男人孔雀绿的丝袍上。他像只惊弓之鸟那样猛地倒退几步，拔出匕首，捧着灯架，蜡烛的火焰在刀刃上一闪一闪，将他的容颜晃得模糊不清，他正害怕地看着我，比尔想，他穿着内衣，赤着脚，却依然把匕首放在手能触及到的地方，他一瞬间变得胆小又无助，阴谋诡计没让他变得坚强起来。

　　“比尔，”培提尔用一种笃定的语气叫出他的名字，他没说话，“比尔？”培提尔看起来有些困惑，他的声音里含着一点儿不确定，他捏紧了刀柄，比尔注意到那把缀满宝石的匕首被磨得很利，刃又极薄，对小个子的培提尔来说不失为一件灵巧轻便的武器，或者说，装饰，“比尔。”他最后没耐性地叫了一句，轻轻一抛手里的匕首，他捏上它的刃部，像是在抛一只纸蝴蝶，比尔的手指抹上额角，金发转成灰白，绿眼变回深蓝，他的鼻子变得又窄又挺，但还没等下巴上的胡子消融不见，培提尔的小刀就擦着他的耳朵钉在了后面的裸女彩绘上。

　　“你总那么做吗？”比尔笑着说，他走近培提尔，后者把烛台放在桌角，脸上的表情有些古怪，他听到培提尔平稳的心跳和轻柔的呼吸。

　　“我知道是你。”

　　“是吗？”

　　培提尔越过他，赤脚踩过密尔地毯的边缘倾身去把那支匕首从墙上拔下来，“为什么你没有尝试着改变你的体型和体态，”为了不给你出难题，比尔目不转睛地注视着他的一举一动——他把匕首就搁在桌上，用彩色丝线坠着的剑鞘扔在一边，“有太多人不止用容颜去记住一个人，也不止用眼睛感知世界，很遗憾，妓女就是其中的佼佼者。”

　　比尔把双手放在了培提尔的腰上，夜风吹得他双手冰凉，薄薄的丝袍显然无法抵御，培提尔瑟缩了一下，“我对你把自己降到那么低也很遗憾，贝里席大人，你在担心我吗？”

　　对方比最拙劣的戏子还演得浮夸，他攀上比尔的肩头，轻轻踮起脚，“哦，当然，现在轮到我问问题了吗？方才那个某人，他是谁？”

　　“忘了他吧，只是个和‘灵巧’无关的无名小卒。”他的回答让培提尔挑了挑眉毛，但他聪明，知道从不逼问，比尔从前就好奇他们的关系究竟给这个年轻人带来了什么，但这是个无解的问题，培提尔在床上永远只会说他想要比尔觉得快乐，下了床这一点也没变，他卖他情报，不吝惜教他维斯特洛甚至是红堡里的规矩。

　　没人应该相信妓女，更何况是培养他们的人，但培提尔有一点没说错，在明知是谎言时还是享受就好。

　　“他的笨拙的确同你不相上下。”他讽刺道。

　　“多谢夸奖，而你的灵巧也令我十分惊讶，”这一句是假话，“你说过你不知道如何使用武器。”

　　“噢，现在你竟学会要相信我了，大退步啊，比尔，”培提尔从他的怀里旋身离开，拿了一只干净的银杯，给比尔添上一点儿温好苹果酒，交到他手心里，“是啊，我说过我不知道如何使用它们争斗，我从没说过我没学过如何用它们保护我自己。”他承认得非常爽快，比尔好奇他是否也曾这么爽快地回答另一个质疑的人，但他很快又想到——也许从没有人质疑过他的孱弱。

　　“这可没什么不同。”他喝了一口酒，这比他预想的更甜，酒味寡淡，不知道热了有多久。

　　“不，比尔，你是个战士，你背着弓，手持利刃，砍杀过敌人，你甚至能从无面者里脱身，你比我们中的绝大多数人都要更强……”比尔不得不承认培提尔所说的事实令他品尝到一丝被赞美的甜美，培提尔垂着眼睛，一副困扰的样子，“战斗和自保永远不同，你从未被人上过这一课，是你太幸运，而我没有这样的幸运。”

　　“不，”比尔摇了摇头，他拂过培提尔夹杂着银丝的鬓角，“我们是相似的，你选择了另一条路，这只能证明你想要的东西光凭武艺得不到，你骗了我。”

　　“我没有，”培提尔笑嘻嘻地望着他，“我只是没有说出全部事实罢了。”比尔想对他说我看见了你把匕首搁上首相的喉咙，我看见你和你年少的国王的私语，我还看见了你对昔日爱人的女儿的故作仁慈，但培提尔教会了他游戏的规则，他什么也没说。

　　“你说得对，你赢了。”

　　培提尔用匕首从果盘里挑出草莓递到他的嘴边，“我们一样，比尔，我们都一样。”比尔不知道哪样更糟糕，是培提尔说得对，还是他说得不对。


	10. Chapter 10

　　X.

　　“城里有些有趣的传言。”

　　“这倒是奇了怪了，”培提尔懒洋洋地说，他看上去对比尔捏造出来的劳瑞的身份颇为满意，至少他愿意同这个与他没一点儿相似的男人随便在君临街头走走——作为酒商和妓院老板，“莫不是我们在的是两个君临，城里何时缺少过有趣的传言？”

　　“但那些个传言不同于现在这些，它们都像是打绸缎街那儿来的，”劳瑞从口袋底下摸出几个分币，在街角的小贩那儿换来两个裹在烧化了的糖里的草莓，培提尔笑言他不知道行情总会遭人骗，劳瑞耸了耸肩，“所以你是要还是不要？”他问。

　　他们一块吃完了那熟的太透的草莓，劳瑞吮吸着指尖上黏糊糊的部位，而培提尔则是拿出一小块方巾出来擦，“谁知道呢，妓女们总是很喜欢嚼舌头的。”

　　“我可是记得您的女孩没那么多话。”

　　“没想到你还了解她们，劳瑞，说说看，哪个让你感觉最好啊？”培提尔促狭地微笑，灰绿色的眼睛里看不出一丝情绪。“玛拉，红头发的那个。”劳瑞老实地说，他没错过培提尔的皱眉，阴云在他脸上一闪而逝，似乎是没料到他真能说出个把女孩的名字。

　　“我很高兴你喜欢她。”

　　“现在轮到您回答我了吗？那些残酷的绯闻究竟是怎么一回事？”他问的是君临城的太后偷情叛国的故事，尽管龙石岛王后的故事同样来自那儿，但他知道这肯定出自小指头的手笔，他已然明白了，培提尔·贝里席伯爵，永远忠诚，永远睿智，永远毫不费力。

　　“对于一个酒商来说，你想知道的可真不少，是吧，劳瑞？”培提尔挖苦道，他看着他的眼神很陌生。

　　劳瑞觉得稀奇，也觉得有趣，他见过很多人，就连亚瑟都不能像他一般，知道他身份的秘密后将他们一个个区别开来，但培提尔，他好像觉得这不是什么难事，他不再惦记着这张面皮下可能有一颗熟悉的心，或者是他有方法将那份熟悉藏得这样好。

　　“谁说不是呢，苹果酒同蜜酒流成河也浇不熄战火啊，我总得知道什么时候该逃走吧。”

　　“噢，君临可是很安全的，”培提尔叹道，“至于妓女的事儿吧……哪个老板关心金龙之外的事呢，这钱是她们张开腿、张开嘴，又或者是唱些小曲儿换来的，哪有那么重要啊——您说，是不是？”

　　“我可听说仿声鸟擅鸣，谁知道她们怎么学会的歌唱。”

　　培提尔意味深长地看了劳瑞一会儿，咽喉处的仿声鸟闪闪发光，“但它们总是模仿别的鸟的歌儿，谁又知道呢？”


	11. Chapter 11

　　XI.

　　酒精在比尔的体内燃烧，催促着他去抚摸年轻的妓院老板，他遵从本心，触碰着培提尔松散的金色内衣下露出的身体，培提尔偶尔给予几个细微的回应，叹息或者呻吟，显出一种与性无关的、心不在焉的快乐。

　　比尔把手指往下探，而早就硬起来了的培提尔出乎意料地伸手阻止了他，“我知道你一下船就来了君临……你曾听说过赫伦堡吗，比尔？”

　　“那块被诅咒的地方吗？”比尔几近煽情地舔过他的颈侧，培提尔的血也很热，但他依然能分神想着别的事。

　　“瞧瞧，你只知道诅咒，你该多打听一点……有时候我真怀疑，你是否真适合辅佐一个传说里的王，”培提尔低声抱怨，比尔不确定他是真心实意还是另有隐情，温情干扰不了他，性更是，“我不相信什么诅咒，如果冤魂缠绕就代表了诅咒，那维斯特洛的哪一寸土地没有鲜血，哪一片荒原不盘旋着幽灵？”

　　“你总是这样，”比尔把他抱进怀里，“培提尔，我以为你至少有一分害怕。”

　　培提尔似乎没听到他在说什么，“我听到了一些传言，关于赫伦堡的易主，我不知道那是否是真的。”

　　“传言，是吗？”哪有什么传言，比尔觉得自己额角突突地疼，他该知道培提尔身上这微妙的、与他无关的愉快来自何处了，“恭喜你了。”小伯爵又得来个机会满足自己的野心吗，他不知道自己该高兴还是困扰，他想了想自己的王，觉得欲望冷却了一点儿。

　　“谁知道呢……把恭喜留在后头吧，比尔，你变得更聪明了，别让聪明把你变得无聊，”比尔看着他，那种甜美的欣喜像是退潮时的水一样迅速地从培提尔身上流走了，他压在比尔身上，轻轻地吻着他的额头，“还是说，我让你觉得无聊了？”

　　比尔叹了口气，他知道今天是做不成了，庆幸和烦恼混杂在他的脑袋里，他揉了揉培提尔的脊背，对方像一只猫一样从他身上翻下来，躺到一边。不愧是长在妓院和深宫里，擅长察言观色的人，比尔想，他总能猜到自己的意思，“你想着别的东西，还问是不是教我无聊了，我可是花了钱的，小老板。”他粗糙的指尖描摹着培提尔胸前的伤疤，那是年少的激勇和冲动给他留下的印记，爱丝丝缕缕地藏在那层愈合多年的薄皮之下。

　　“我会补偿你的。”培提尔笑着说，他似乎很高兴比尔在意钱的事。

　　“讲个故事给我听吧，就讲讲……这伤是怎么来的。”

　　“是吗？”培提尔眨了眨眼，表现得很惊讶，“我以为你听过这个蠢故事，我甚至想考虑收回我前面夸你变聪明的话。”

　　“但不是你说的版本，说说看吧，不是要补偿我吗？”

　　于是培提尔把那个甚至有些凄凉的爱情故事娓娓道来，他讲得轻松愉快，甚至在比尔怀里低笑起来，“……我那时真是个蠢孩子，”他说，“你要是有机会养个孩子，千万叫他别听太多没用的故事，高估了自己是主角的可能……”他那双灰绿色的眼睛在昏暗的烛光下闪闪发亮，像是噙满了泪水，比尔没打断他，任由那故事像河流一般流淌，他喜欢培提尔的语气，熟练中带着丁点狡黠，它帮着培提尔藏住了更多的情感。

　　“……我猜，他想要我死，只是他没想到，低贱的出身总是会换来强大的生命力，而他呢，就没那么好运啦。”他坐起身，溜下床去喝了口水，比尔看着他，他步伐轻快得像一只小鸟，轻薄的丝袍如同张开的羽翼。

　　“培提尔，”比尔叫他的名字，他回过头来，小口小口地啜饮着银杯里的水来润喉，“或许他没想让你死，而是你想要他杀死你，你逼他那么做的，你爱那个女人，你会为她拼尽最后一丝力气，只要你还能动，你是不会停手的。”

　　培提尔放下杯子，飞快地蹿回他的身边，“你说得那不是我，”他摇摇头，在比尔怀臂弯里寻到一个舒服的姿势，“但你说对了，会为了心爱女孩决斗的，就是个那样的蠢孩子。”　　


	12. Chapter 12

　　XII.

　　培提尔没得到赫伦堡，新来的小狮子骗了他（他们古怪的维斯特洛人，总是爱用一些动物做徽章来代指自己，这哪里谈得上什么准确呢），这意味着小老板的心情很糟糕，还意味着他未能确定消息的真实性就透露给了自己。比尔不知道自己是什么感觉，他应该开心于自己取得了培提尔的信任，还是更应该陪着培提尔难过？他还没决定好。

　　比尔穿着红袍子经过前庭时瞧见了他，他滚银边的蓝披风让人很是难忘，他微蹙着眉的不悦也是一样。铠甲弄得比尔有些不舒服，他在一个拐弯的地方从队伍里偷偷溜了出来，决定去找培提尔。多亏红堡里多得数不胜数的密道，尽管他现在也没能弄清十之一二，但也够用了。

　　他赶到培提尔的妓院时他正同两个妓女一块蜷在榻上私语，他的外袍落在桌上，上面的银藤蔓闪闪发光，培提尔见了他没露出特别惊讶的表情，也没像往日一样挂上虚伪的甜笑作为开场，“玛拉，”他懒洋洋地叫左手边红发少女的名字，“去陪陪劳瑞大人。”

　　玛拉从培提尔身边溜走，娇笑着坐上他的膝盖，她有一双密林般的绿眼，如果说这妓院里有哪几位深得了培提尔的真传，恐怕这就是其中一位，她学到了那亦真亦假的笑，带着一点阴谋的味道，比培提尔少了太多邪气，稚嫩却危险。

　　“叫什么大人，我怎么配得上这样的称呼，”劳瑞抚摸着玛拉短褂下露出的纤腰，这点小动作没被培提尔放过，他用嘴接过怀里的女人递上的水果塔，眼神却黏在劳瑞的指尖，“但我今天确实不是来找乐子的，我是来找您的，贝里席大人。”

　　培提尔没说话，他只是安静地咀嚼着嘴里的水果塔，玛拉轻柔地吻过来，嘴唇磨蹭着劳瑞的侧脸，仿佛是在抱怨他对自己的忽视，劳瑞赧然地对她笑了笑。培提尔咽下嘴里的食物，又叹了口气，他松开手，怀里的妓女几近妩媚地滑下他的膝头，劳瑞注意到她裸露的脊背上的吻痕，培提尔不耐烦地挥了挥手，玛拉给了他最后一个吻，是在嘴唇上，然后她们俩一块儿消失在了粉色珍珠串成的垂帘后面。

　　培提尔站起身，往专属于他的隔间里走，劳瑞为他带上门，他用几乎相同的姿势爬上矮榻，把脑袋搁在深红色软枕上，望着天花板上精细的交媾彩绘，“劳瑞，”培提尔说，但比尔已然换回了那张和他肖似的脸，他用那张脸隔断了培提尔投向上方的目光，“……哦，比尔。”培提尔的语气仿佛刚见到比尔一样。

　　“你知道我要来？”比尔明知故问。

　　“我不知道。”

　　“骗子。”

　　“而明知道我会说谎，还问的你又是什么？”他翻了个身，用一只手支着自己的脑袋，“我只猜到劳瑞会来，所以我留下了玛拉，”他无端端地显得有些不开心，但可能更多的是不甘心，比尔没法理解他究竟有多不甘心，只能暗自揣测一个好权谋的人被反将一军的恼火，“我今天给不了你任何东西，比尔。”

　　“妓院还有放假的时候？”比尔开他的玩笑。

　　“我也不是那么糟糕的老板。”他笑了，比尔很高兴自己能让他开心。

　　“我可以加钱。”

　　培提尔挑了挑眉，“那我们可以商量。”

　　“不当你的好老板了？”

　　“就当你多给的钱买我的良心了。”

　　“赫伦堡……”比尔突然转了个话题，培提尔的食指压在他的嘴唇上，“我还在想你什么时候会说些没意义的安慰的话。”

　　“就现在。”

　　“客人有些什么特殊爱好也得加钱，比如，蓄意伤人之类的。”培提尔花了点时间在整理他的丝袍上，他抹平一条皱褶，但这个动作又会带起另一条，他玩得不亦乐乎，像是想要逃避和比尔对视。

　　“我可是想要安慰你。”

　　“那么，我最最亲爱的比尔，要只是无意伤人，当然可以少加点。”他给了比尔一个微笑，比尔轻轻地吻了他一下算作宽慰，而他却突然抓上比尔的前襟，咬了回去。


	13. Chapter 13

　　XIII.

　　比尔不喜欢战火即将烧起来的味道，君临比起卡美洛来说更糟糕，他嗅到空气中沉重的污浊和无助，他什么也做不了，或者说，他不是来做这个的。他养了一只自己的渡鸦在他们的大学士派席尔那儿，他不知道那老人是眼疾还是装傻，总而言之，它活得好好的，偶尔飞走，把幸运或不幸的消息传来传去。

　　渡鸦当然飞不过狭海，他也没对鸟儿有什么不切实际的幻想，有船队带走他的信，不知道亚瑟对这些笔墨又在意多少。应该不多。亚瑟也写信给他，多半和他的信无关，只是说一些自己的或者不列颠的事。比尔读完，就会烧掉它们，君临又大又嘈杂，他脑子里甚至没留下地方背下来亚瑟书信里面反复提到地那几件事，但那不可惜，至少他知道，他的国王和他的王国都风平浪静。

　　比尔远远地看见培提尔的影子映在窗格上，雾很浓，他单手叉腰立在窗前，手里擒着张羊皮纸，比尔好奇他又在想着什么计策捞取多一个金龙。他不喜欢培提尔对每个进城百姓都收钱的政策，但他承认那很有效，“这太残忍了。”

　　“不是对你，”他回想起培提尔笑起来像只餍足的猫，“你不会像手无缚鸡之力的普通人那样品尝战争的危险，比尔，你太强大了，以至于不懂得恐惧的力量。”

　　“我没有不明白，只是，重点是什么呢？”

　　“钱，钱就是重点，”他冲着凝上的羽毛笔笔尖哈了一口气，“我比你离他们稍微近一点，就懂得多一点。”

　　“只有这样的赚钱方法吗？”

　　“说得难听点，我只负责满足王室的欲望，比尔，我不对任何人的良心负责。”

　　“你自己的呢？”

　　“我自己的良心？”他比划一下，“也是有那么一点点的，比尔，你可是最没资格问我这话的人之一。”

　　比尔攀上窗棂，培提尔吓了一跳，他攒着那张羊皮纸，脸上带着一抹不易察觉的不安，“比尔。”

　　“培提尔。”他得意。

　　“我在想你会什么时候来。”

　　“你以前可从不期待我来你红堡的地盘。”比尔随便地找了张凳子坐下，培提尔焚了带没药的香，既甜又苦。

　　“以前都不是今天，”他把羊皮纸卷好，小心翼翼地在蜡烛上用铜勺烤化红漆，封上他那只沉默的仿声鸟，“我要离开君临了。”

　　“什么时候？”

　　“我算算，要带上好些衣服……配饰也不能少，真希望钱和护卫一样能自己把自己收拾好，”他用食指指节轻轻叩了叩毛茸茸的下巴，从床上拿起狐毛领子的黑色大衣和浅蓝袖口的银斗篷分别往身上比，像是只快乐的鸟儿，他灰绿色的眼睛带着期待望着比尔，烛火在其中燃烧，“马儿也得起个大早，就破晓之前吧……”他笑起来，眼睛眯成两道弯弯的弧。

　　比尔不知道是自己忽略了这消息还是培提尔故意隐瞒，他一时说不出话来，培提尔倒是施施然地越过他，唤来仆人把羊皮卷交了出去，他甚至都没想过要隐瞒自己还在这儿的事。比尔有些茫然地挪了挪身子，把自己藏在椅背后，培提尔安抚性地把手指搭上他的肩，一直到与他私语的仆从退出房间，“为什么？”

　　“这有什么好问的，我以为你会更想知道我要去哪……但你硬要问，我会说，王命难违，你理解这个。”

　　比尔不相信，培提尔的世界里才没有什么王命，他看上去圆滑又听话，但可绝不是什么柔软的布娃娃，你命令他做的是他想要做的事，他一副自荐的模样，你还以为是给自己找了台阶下，“我不相信你。”

　　“你可不应该相信我，”他坦言，“我要去苦桥了，要知道，维斯特洛的王又少了一位呀。”

　　比尔略一沉思，他想得明白这是为了拉拢高庭，“去那里的路可不是很好走。”

　　“你如果担心我，当然可以和我一块儿去。”他眨了眨眼。

　　“你仍惦记着赫伦堡。”

　　培提尔笑意渐浓，他放下手里的衣料，“别说得那么笃定，比尔，赫伦堡公爵不过虚名罢了。”

　　“你当然有更想要的东西。”

　　“或许就是让你陪我前去苦桥？”他坐在那堆花色不同的衣袍上，双手撑着床沿，“卡美洛的你们信仰什么，新神，旧神，红神？或者离开了无面者的你依然信仰千面之神？唉，要是那样就太不好啦，我听说祂的信仰里死亡是恩赐呢，我还指望你能祈祷我平安归来。”

　　“你可不会那么简单就死掉，培提尔，”

　　“是吗，这是对我的信任吗？”

　　比尔摇摇头，“不是对你，是对你的能力。”他跃上窗棂，培提尔懒洋洋的声音从背后传来，“比尔，如果你真的相信我的能力，就把你偷走的仿声鸟，还回来。”


	14. Chapter 14

　　XIV.

　　比尔没能下得了决心把那只银鸟交出去。

　　他甚至都攒在了掌心，但他再在城门边看见培提尔冲着他笑的时候，却犹豫了，他拉紧了兜帽，让它遮住自己的脸，“我还有最后一句话。”培提尔勒住马，在比尔面前落下，他挑了件像夜空一样的深蓝色长袍，衣领上绣满了藤蔓和荆棘，在从他的前襟一直蜿蜒向下，没进腰带里，而里衬是猩红的缎面，像是翻出的血肉一般。

　　“你带来我的小鸟了吗？”

　　“我不知道你在说什么。”比尔答道。

　　培提尔看了看他，又看了看远方，今天不是个适宜出行的日子，空气潮湿而坠重，阴冷得叫人心慌，“是吗？”

　　“这可不是最后一句话啊，贝里席大人，我弄丢了。”比尔没有坚持太久，就换了一个谎言。

　　“真可惜，它可是银的，你如果卖了它，还能换几个钱再来找我，”他虽这么说，脸上却没有几分可惜的神色，“我还以为你会更信任我一些。”

　　“你觉得我把它藏起来了？”

　　他摇了摇头，又问，“你真的不想和我一块走吗？”

　　比尔的指间收紧了，那只小鸟的棱角扎得他掌心生疼，“你为什么想要我跟你走？”

　　“为什么不呢？”

　　比尔摇了摇头，培提尔笑了起来，他从不执着于答案，从不，比尔用那只空无一物的手在口袋里掏了一把，他看见培提尔的眼睛亮了起来，但他没拿出仿声鸟的别针，只摸出一些纸包的糖糕，“好吧，这也算不错啦。”他用两手小心翼翼地接过糖糕，剥开一个放进嘴里。

　　“毕竟你要去的地方是苦桥。”

　　“这是什么我听不懂的笑话吗？”

　　“你能想出什么更好的吗？”

　　“无面者，”培提尔歪了歪头，压低了声音说出那个奇妙的词，“你真令人同情，就为我祈祷吧。”他翻身上马去追那些红披风的护卫并大声说道，没再回头。灰色的雾霭吞下了他的背影，比尔没动，一直等到最后一抹鲜红也融进浓雾之中。他低下头，摊开了手，那只栩栩如生的仿声鸟栖在一根细细的枝条上，美丽又骄傲。

　　比尔茫然地看了最后一眼在他面前缓缓合上的城门，把那只小鸟藏进口袋里，然后回过头，选了一条小小的巷子，钻了进去。


	15. Chapter 15

　　XV.

　　比尔不得不承认君临在培提尔走了之后变得无聊了很多。没有聪明人，至少是没有绝顶聪明又得益于狡猾的、培提尔一样的人，这儿也没有他光彩夺目的王，只有一个金发碧眼的小暴君。

　　他是任何人，也什么都不是，他更喜欢做劳瑞，和因战火惴惴不安的小贵族们谈天，在混乱不堪的市井交朋友，他还会去培提尔的妓院，找红头发的玛拉，亲她，抱她，最后还是花了不少钱才勉强撬开那她的嘴。

　　她温柔的嗓音哄骗着人们交出更多财宝，劳瑞懒洋洋地梳理她像晚霞一样蓬松的卷发，她像猫儿一样拱起脊背，就差没有发出呼噜呼噜的声音，“在人们都快吃不上饭的时候还涨价可不是睿智的选择。”

　　“您以为他们为什么吃不上饭，就是因为全城的东西都变贵了，我们不多收点儿钱，吃不上饭的就是我们了，”她慵懒地笑起来，用手指在劳瑞胸前画着圈，“而且别担心生意，恐惧和死亡总是激发人们最深的欲望。”

　　“你们老板真聪明。”

　　她不置可否地耸了耸肩，往桌上的银杯里添了一点儿香料红酒，劳瑞捉住她柔软的手，摇了摇头，她笑了，“您今天真的就只想同我聊天吗，那这个钱可花得不够值得，每一分每一秒都很昂贵呀。”

　　“光聊天不是更轻松吗，对你来说。”

　　“操很简单，说很难（Fuck is easy，talk is not）。”

　　劳瑞摆出一副惊讶的模样，他微微抬起下巴，“我以为他教育你们，让你们中的每一个都像是淑女（lady）。”

　　“您说错啦，不是像淑女，”玛拉翻了个身，偎进他的臂弯，“‘伪装有什么用，终有一天会被拆穿的，’他的每个女孩儿，都是真正的淑女。”

　　“而他也是真正的领主（lord）。”

　　玛拉在他的怀里咯咯娇笑，“您也相当聪明。”

　　“但你的讲话方式可不是很像个淑女。”劳瑞调侃她。

　　“因为您想要的，可不是淑女啊，”她翘起脚尖，细细的金链从脚腕滑到小腿，“我可是爱欲的侍者，只为满足您想要的一切。”

　　“我曾听过这个词，他吹捧你们，说你们是爱欲之神的侍者，将通往圣洁之路的大门藏在两腿之间，这说法很美，却来自一个被杜撰出来的神。”

　　“你不相信祂的存在？”

　　“当然，爱欲在人间，”他点了点少女的鼻尖，“这是你的老板教我的，最有用的东西之一，你呢？玛拉，你又怎么看爱欲和美？”

　　“您曾听说过一个头衔，叫爱与美的王后吗？”

　　劳瑞点了点头，他最初依然是从培提尔嘴里听来的，他知道他指的是谁，那坦诚中杂糅的谎言让他啧啧称奇。

　　“每个人都可以是爱与美的皇后，这个头衔本应交给爱，或交给美，但冠名权却交给一个与此无关的比武胜利者，真可笑，他认为什么是美，什么是爱，竟然成为了标准，这不对——要是再加上您问的欲望，它就更该落进绸缎街里，这君临哪能找得到比妓院里更纯粹的欲望。”

　　“你听起来像是培提尔。”劳瑞不知道这算不算是一句夸奖，他很清楚玛拉说得不够准确，错就错在最后，性哪里是最纯粹的欲望，妓院又哪里是它的栖身之所，红堡才是，权力才是，但玛拉，可爱的、年轻的玛拉，她只能看到这么远。

　　“我是小指头大人的妓女啊。”

　　“你叫他小指头，我以为那是个蔑称。”

　　“他不在乎，大人，就算他真的在乎过，大概也早就在某个冬天就死去了。”

　　“听上去很悲惨。”

　　她森林一样绿的眼睛咕噜噜地转了一圈，劳瑞假装没有发现她在盘算坏念头，“您爱我的老板胜过爱我。”

　　“妓女也懂得什么叫爱吗？”他用食指轻柔地抚摸玛拉蜜桃一般的脸颊，脑子里却浮现出培提尔狡黠的笑，说爱最多的是培提尔，他把这个词轻佻地挂在嘴上，仿佛呼吸一样自然，不知道有没有三分真心。

　　“我们将不会真正的爱或被爱，但这并不意味这我们不懂什么是爱，我看见过你瞧他的眼神，”她用那双柔软的手拨弄着自己的头发，那鲜艳的红色缠绕在她的指间，像是割开的小伤口，又像是烧起来的小火苗，“只是我们的衡量标准不一样，你总需要为爱情付出代价，而在这里，天平的一边摆的是金子。”

　　粉色的窗纱被风掀起来一线，阳光暖暖地流淌在他们相拥纠缠的身体上，他嗅到甜美的玫瑰香气，仿佛他正同这娇媚的少女沉在流蜜的床上。偌大的君临没有他的敌人，也没有他真正的朋友，他同培提尔一样孤独又无援，他不知道培提尔怎样度过这样的日子，或许他手上的金龙能告诉他，或许他身披的权力能告诉他，他悠悠地叹了一口气，“你会告诉他，是吗？”

　　“您希望我保守秘密吗？”

　　“如果我说希望，我就需要付钱。”

　　她潮湿得像幼鹿的眸子忽闪忽闪，“您为什么不试试先含糊不清地兜兜圈子？”

　　“你不会说，对不对，玛拉？”劳瑞突然笑了。

　　“我从来不向他禀报他早就知道的消息，您是他的人。”

　　“为什么不是反过来？”劳瑞挑了挑眉。

　　“像您说的，小指头大人，他可是个领主（lord）。”劳瑞隐隐觉得有什么不对，但玛拉凑了上来，她的嘴唇很软，带着一丝薄荷的味道。

　　“他早叮嘱过你，是不是？”

　　“什么？”她装傻，门外传来一阵轻轻的叩击声，“时间到了，如果您想要更多，就得把新的银月交出来哇。”

　　“我已经听够了。”劳瑞站直身子，揉乱了少女的卷发。

　　“您还会花钱来我这儿听故事的，我的好大人。”

　　“我可不这么认为。”

　　“如果您不想要故事，您一开始就不会花钱来找我，无论是赌博，还是嫖妓，都不该尝第一次。”她起身，为劳瑞披上外袍，抽紧系带。

　　“培提尔让你像这样说话的，是不是？”无面者在这点上甚至都不如培提尔，他也有无数张面孔和千百个身份，他的教育是甜美的传承，切分自己，便于牺牲。玛拉冲着他天真又无辜的笑着，看上去纯洁得像薄薄的一页书，光这一点就胜过万语千言。

　　“至于这个，您需要付钱才能知道真相了。”她看起来很快乐，劳瑞不知道培提尔怎样对他们，但那不关他的事。

　　他摇了摇头，“在君临，可没有多少真相，尤其是关于培提尔·贝里席，就更少了。”


	16. Chapter 16

　　XVI.

　　比尔不是没想过从别人那儿打听培提尔的消息，事实上他尝试了多次，旁敲侧击和直接了当都不太管用，他的姑娘们有些对此保持缄默，另一些则开始说些不相关的漂亮话，但她们中大部分人眼中的茫然是真实的。她们不了解她们的老板。

　　这让比尔察觉到某种令人战栗的激动，仿佛面对一个挑战，仿佛他又回到了那座安静的、充斥着黑白两色的大院。

　　他又回头找上了玛拉。

　　姜红头发的少女同另外两位一起摆出雍容却做作的仪态，模仿着画里的角色，她瞧见了他，绿眼睛里闪动着狡黠和了然，他招了招手，她蹦蹦跳跳地从高台上跃下，红缎下露出苍白的小腿，像只轻盈的狐狸，最后落在他的膝上。

　　“劳瑞大人，您瞧瞧我说什么了？”她吻他的脸颊，然后快乐地拉起了劳瑞，往隔间里面走，“您会再来的。”

　　劳瑞低下头，亲吻着她的手背，“但玛拉你可没有想念我，我上次说想要见你的时候，还只要两个银鹿呢。”

　　“这可不是我能决定的，”她咯咯笑，邀劳瑞一块儿坐在榻上，“是他的意思，小指头大人，培提尔大人，君临城里有名的财政大臣的意思。”

　　“你把他说得好似一群人。”劳瑞暗暗咋舌，红堡里好久没听见远去苦桥的小指头的消息了，甚至还有人猜他死了，但他显然没真的“离开”，他的影子留在这儿，甚至还生出了喉舌。

　　似乎是他思考得太久，玛拉眨了眨眼，“我说错了什么吗？”

　　“我只是好奇，他怎么还能给你们下命令，他现在又不在这儿，偷偷懒，或者说便宜点儿，又有多少关系。”他搂过少女，镂空的裙纱透过来年轻人惊人的热度。

　　“您这可问了个值好大一笔金子的问题呢……谁都别想着在账目上瞒过他。”玛拉没上钩，她掩着嘴唇趴在劳瑞耳边悄悄地说，“再说了，您可不是花钱来满足欲望的，也不对，我该这么说，你不是为性埋单，您是为了情报，没什么比这个还能漫天要价的啦。”

　　“我开始有点儿明白培提尔为什么会喜欢你了，我开始还以为是这红头发。”劳瑞用指尖卷了一撮玛拉的头发，它在灯下看起来带着温暖的铜红色，他想起培提尔爱慕过的那位夫人，她的红发不如这个艳丽，却自有一种端庄，他在脑海里斟酌着词句，思考着是否真的应该说爱“过”，他隐隐觉得自己和培提尔都很可怜，他们都选中这女孩，但这女孩什么也不知道。

　　“是吗？”玛拉的绿眼睛弯成月牙的形状，“别责怪他，您不也喜欢我吗？还是说，你为了他才喜欢我。”

　　“你真是刁蛮又大胆的小家伙。”劳瑞不记得自己是否对培提尔说过同样的话，又或者是比尔说的。

　　“那是个赞美，是不是？”

　　“你总这么聪明吗，要知道，男人们不大喜欢太聪明的女人，”他用指尖搔刮着少女的脸颊，光下上面能看到可爱又细小的绒毛，她比培提尔年轻得太多，即使对方亲手训导也只能学到皮毛，他怀疑培提尔享受这种事，他见过他教育另一位有着红铜一般头发的女孩，“他们也许再也不会来到你身边，那对生意可不好，对吧？”

　　“您可不像别的男人，”她俏皮地侧过头去吻他的指尖，“您可不想要我，您想要我身上属于培提尔·贝里席的部分，他要我告诉您一句话，‘想必是众人的缄默不语才让你最后回到我这儿’。”

　　“他太聪明了，并为此得意，真教人厌烦。”劳瑞平静地说，他不知道自己这话里有多少真情实感的部分，但说出来的确叫人解恨，他想起培提尔偶尔在他说出特别伤人的话时夸张的表演，仿佛巨龙的一只脚爪踩在他的心上。

　　“您知道我会把您说过的每一句话告诉小指头大人的吧，你告诉我的，我也同样会告诉他。”她话语里隐隐透出一丝怜悯的意思，劳瑞不知道这种情感源自何处，但机不可失。

　　“我希望你会告诉他全部，而不是断章取义。”

　　“这很有趣，不是吗？”

　　劳瑞挑了挑眉毛，“为什么？”

　　“你想要同他交流，却只能选择我做桥梁。”

　　“我又联系不上他，正如你说的，我没有那么多金子，买不来隔着千山万水还能通讯的奥秘。”劳瑞调侃道。

　　“我的意思是，您如果想要同他交流，最开始就该跟着他走。”

　　“这合理吗，或者说这合适吗，我是酒商，可不是穿着锦袍的骑士。”

　　“他可是小指头大人，他如果想，总会给你理由，”玛拉把指尖伸进桌上摆着的蜜罐，那黏黏的液体裹住她粉嫩的指尖，看起来像是某种美味，“尝一尝，相信我，没下药的，”她微笑，“为什么不相信他呢？”

　　“你不仅告诉我要相信你，还要相信他？”劳瑞抿了抿少女的指尖，蜂蜜粘稠的沾在他的唇上。

　　“劳瑞大人，您认为您同他一样聪明吗？”

　　“也许？”

　　“真的吗？”

　　“好吧，也许他比我要来得聪明。”

　　玛拉满意地笑起来，像是只偷腥成功的猫，“所以为什么不相信他，如果他真的说了谎，你又会失去什么？”

　　我也许会失去一切，劳瑞想，但他到底拥有什么呢，他想了想，想起卡美洛高高城墙上烈烈的风，想着海上空气里浓郁的咸味，但他什么也没同少女提起，“如果我去了苦桥，我就没法躺在这儿了，玛拉。”

　　玛拉可没给他留多少面子，她舔过自己手指上残余的蜜糖，“您去了苦桥，你也不需要这儿啦，就如现在，即使我们抱着彼此，我们所讨论的也只有小指头大人一个而已。”

　　“所以我能做什么？”劳瑞半开玩笑地说，“你认为他会把自己也卖给我，像他对你一样？”

　　“你试过吗？”玛拉的绿眼睛清澈透亮，仿佛能一直看到她心里。

　　“你的确认为他会这么做，是不是？”

　　“我的好大人，”她摇了摇头，又点了点头，仿佛是为他愚蠢的问题不知所措，“小指头大人在乎的，从来只有价码高低而已。”


End file.
